Unbreakable
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: He only wanted to be accepted. He only wanted happiness, but no one gave the thought to care about him. He's holding onto his secrets and using Katniss as a diary. His secret crush only knowing him as a nickname and his only friend criticizing everything he does. Everyone thinks hes going to break down any day now, but he's unbreakable in his own mind. R
1. The people that accused me

Chapter one

"Mom! Dad!" I ran down the empty streets.

"Get the kid!" A man in a white jumpsuit yelled.

I ran faster. Tears shot down my face. I had to keep running, but my lungs burned with exhaustion. I had to hide, but I had to keep going.

"Katniss! Peeta! Someone!" I continued to shout, but everyone locked their door and shut their windows.

"Kid! Get back here or face the consequences!" He shouted.

I ran faster and faster. I couldn't slow down. I could get whipped or even worse… put to death.

"Katniss! Peeta! Katniss! Peeta!" I continued to run, but they cornered me. I shook as they closed in.

"Katniss! Pe-"

"They're not coming to save you. Who'd want to save a runt like you." The biggest peacekeeper snarled.

They grabbed my wrists and ankles and whisked me away. I began to thrash more. I don't wanna die…

"Katniss!" I yelled before they placed a gag over my mouth. I tried to yell once more, but it only muffled my voice.

"Mmmmf! Mmmmmf!" I screamed, but no words escaped my mouth.

I looked over and saw Gale. He stood looking at me with anger and sorrow, that's when he realized who I am. He bolted in a direction. Hopefully, to get the duo.

They took me to the town square and threw me to the ground. I shot up and began to run again, but they threw me to the ground again. I felt something snap and I shrieked. I looked at the peacekeeper and he did a swift kick to my ribs. I rolled on my chest to try to ease the pain, but they flipped me over and punched me in the jaw. A metallic-tasting fluid filled my mouth. I spit it on the ground and a red splatter followed. Blood.

"Running from peacekeepers isn't the smartest idea." One growled and kicked at my stomach.

I spit up more of the metallic liquid and sat there in agony. I couldn't move. My body wouldn't allow me. The peacekeepers left. I sat here, expecting them to comeback with knives and finish me off, but they did something a lot worse. Let me suffer.

"Mmf… mmf…" I attempted to call of Gale, but only a muffled sound left my mouth.

I heard feet running up to me, but everything was a blur.

'_Am I going to die before I tell him how I really feel…'_


	2. Beat me down and bruise me

Chapter two

I sat in solitude in the house of misery. Peeta's house. Peeta has always hated me. Everything about me somehow has always gotten under his skin. I don't know what I did, but I did enough for him to hate me.

I sat on his bed and glared out of the window. His room lined with paintings that he made himself. They were beautiful really, but whatever. I felt the need to die from just sitting in his bed. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sat my chin on my knees. I sat thinking of everything I did to Peeta to make him hate me.

'_I flirted with Katniss once, but it was barely flirting. I just started complimenting her. That's it. I didn't do anything else with Katniss. Did I do anything to him personally? Well… No that wasn't to him. I did that to Gale, but we're still good friends. But… nothing to him. Is he really that sensitive about Katniss?'_

The door opened and Katniss walked in and Peeta followed behind her. My stomach churned at sight of him. His ashy blonde hair poured from the top of his hair. His icy blue eyes shot daggers at me. His pale skin only made his eyes more fierce. I looked away from him and looked down at my feet.

"So what did you do?" Katniss sat on the edge of the bed.

I could still feel his eyes glaring down at me. I didn't answer. I knew Peeta had smartass comment coming and I didn't want him to think I'm as immature as he thinks I am.

"Felix, just tell me what you did." She rubbed my back.

I saw Peeta's hands turn to fists and the glare became stronger. I pushed Katniss' hand off me. She gave me a concerned look. I wanted to look up, but I couldn't. I needed to leave.

"I don't wanna talk where I'm not welcome." I got up and walked out of the house.

I heard the door open and footsteps chase after me. I knew it was Katniss. The footsteps weren't heavy enough to be Gale's and wasn't light enough to be Peeta's.

"Felix." She commanded me to stop.

I stopped, but didn't look back at her.

"Why wouldn't you be welcome in Peeta's house? Who doesn't like you in there?" She questioned.

She was smart, but wasn't bright.

"Peeta." I looked back at her.

Her face looked puzzled. She was most likely thinking of why he'd hate me.

"I don't know. Don't ask." I turned around and continued walking.

"But he doesn't hate anyone. How could he hate you?" She caught up to me and was still confused.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him." I sighed.

"Peeta's just a big baby. Don't worry about him." She rolled her eyes at the thought of Peeta.

"Easy for you to say." I muttered.

Luckily she didn't hear what I said. She probably would have slapped me. Katniss is complicated.

"Hey, The Catnip and her Feline." A man approached us with a smile.

It was the god himself. He was the only guy I'd swoon over. Hell, he's the only guy whose nice to me. His smile always made me smile. His mocha eyes always made my heart flutter, but to him, I'm just Feline.

"My name is Katniss. Not Catnip." Katniss corrected him.

"Calm down, Catnip." He snickered.

She rolled her eyes. Gale then aimed his eyes at me. My heart fluttered and I couldn't control it. A smile crept up on my face.

"So what did you get in trouble for?" He crossed his arms.

"Stealing. Damn Peacekeepers caught me." I put all my weight on my left leg.

"You know you don't have to steal. You have me, Katniss and bread boy." Gale acted concerned.

"I don't have 'bread boy' on my side. He hates me." I grimaced.

"Welcome to the club!" Gale held up his hand for a high-five.

I just looked at him.

"No." I shook my head.

"Awweh." He pouted.

Katniss looked at us both with her eyes narrowed. She looked… amused?

"You guys are such kids." She rolled her eyes again.

"Keep rolling your eyes and they'll roll out of your head." I quipped.

She glared at me and smacked me. The burning sensation covered my arm. I grabbed it, trying to relieve the pain.

Gale chuckled.

'_Why is he so… happy?'_

"Gale, why are you so happy?" I asked.

He cocked a brow at me.

'_His eyes…'_

"Good mood I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"The only thing you'll see that's more rare than a unicorn." Katniss teased.

"What's a uni-"

"Hey, guys." Peeta walked up.

His voice sounded like nails on a chalk board. I instantly felt uneasy. A shiver went down my spine. I felt a clump in my throat form. I couldn't swallow it. I needed to get out of here.

"I have to go…" I said before walking away.

"No you don't." Katniss grabbed me and pulled me back. Her nails digging into my shoulder.

I stood in between her and Gale. I felt Peeta glare at me with his icicle eyes. Katniss sensed my unease.

"Peeta, why do you hate Felix." Katniss asked.

I looked up and hit Katniss.

'_Why the fuck did she ask!?'_

"Who said I hated him?" He shrugged.

"Really," Gale snapped "We just watched you glare at him. We aren't blind."

I looked over at Gale, then at Peeta. He was looking at me, but not with anger or disgust. More of a sincere look.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologized.

I knew he was faking. He wasn't like that, at least not to me. I could sense the anger coating his words, but I was the only one who understood. I'm the only who knew the true side of people.

"So, why do you hate me?" I spoke up.

He looked at me with anger. It shocked me. I didn't expect him to do it with these two looking at him.

"Uhh.. Never mind." I shook my head.

"Peeta!" Katniss punched him.

"Oww! Stop hitting me!" Peeta snapped.

'_Did something happen to Peeta? He would never say anything like that to Katniss. Did I really do something to him? Is it because of me?'_

"I really think I should go." I took a step away.

"Yeah. I'll come with you." Gale said walking next to me looking back at the two.

I looked up at Gale. He was perfect. Everything was perfect about him. His eyes, hair, his perfect olive skin…

I shook my head and continued to walk with my head down.

"Something wrong?" Gale asked.

"It's nothing." I lied.

'_Nothing has two meanings. It means nothing… and everything…'_


	3. They hide just out of sight

Chapter three

I walked with Gale. I tried my best to keep my distance, but not too far. Maybe he'd talk to me, but I think I annoy him. Hopefully I don't.

"So how long has Peeta hated you?" He asked.

I took a moment. I had to think of a way to say this.

"Since… as long as I can remember I guess." I looked over at him briefly.

He chuckled for a moment then put on the same bored, solemn look that everyone wore in District 12.

"You?" I asked quietly.

"Since me and Katniss became friends. He's always hated me. Probably because he had competition for Katniss. Hell, I liked her a little, maybe kissed her a couple of times, but nothing more. I have my eyes on someone else." I saw a smile spread across his face.

"Who?"

He looked over at me for a moment then at the ground.

"No one important." He stated.

I looked at him with my mouth open, ready to say words, but none came to mind. I closed my mouth and walked forwards. There was no point in guessing. We weren't good enough of friends to know what he was into.

"Feline?" He called.

"Felix…" I corrected, but looked over at him.

"Who do you like?"

An unexplainable smile spread across his face. It was a mix of sinister and playful. He wasn't teasing. Did he know something?

I shrugged.

"No one." I lied.

"Oh…" He wiped away his smile.

I didn't think much of it. It wasn't much to go from. We continued to walk until we got to the black market. We walked in and looked at what they had. They had roses the color of amethysts and rabbits dripping maroon liquids. The smell made me gag, which made Gale laugh. I shot him a look and he quickly quieted down.

"You're use to the smell." I snapped.

"It's still funny that the simple smell of a dead rabbit can make you gag." He said with a smile smeared across his face.

"We're too different people. You'd get too nervous just doing this." I quickly snatched an apple and shoved it into my pocket. I was undetected.

"You know how I feel about that." He glared at me.

"Yeah, like I care how you feel." I lied.

An expression of hurt showed on his face. I looked back and felt guilt.

"It's not like you care about me anyways." I walk forwards and didn't bother to look back at him.

He mumbled something and I really didn't care to find out what he said. I scanned the tables and found a gold ring. I continued to walk with Gale trailing behind. I scanned the people and they all had their back turned. I quickly snatched it and walked faster. I walked out of the building and waited for Gale to give me a speech like he usually does after he saw me steal. He grabbed me by the shoulder and whipped me around. He was inches away from my face and I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks.

"You don't need to steal. You know how wrong it is. You could be put to death. You really want to die? You have me and Katniss. We can feed you and give you shit to drink. You don't get any special treatment because you are who you are. You're going to stop stealing and next time you do, the peacekeepers wont be the only one beating you." His eyes were burning and his grip was strong.

He was being serious. He never was serious with me. When we did talk, we always teased each other. Nothing like this.

I sat with my eyes wide and my mouth clamped shut. My cheeks burned with fear and my body had this tingling sensation.

"Do you understand?" He demanded an answer.

I sat frightened. I felt like any movement would make his hand crush my shoulder.

"Good." He let go and I fell to the ground. The gravel dug into my skin.

Gale walked off in a direction I couldn't tell you. I was still processing everything. I pulled my prizes out of my pockets and scanned over them. The gilded band shined and glimmered. I couldn't take this. I looked for Gale but he was long gone. I walked back into the market and over to the store owner who originally owned the ring. I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me.

"Yes how m-."

"This was on the ground." I drop it in his hand.

He looked at it with a smile.

"Thank you so much! I was looking for this everywhere! It's nice to know there are still good people in the world." He said with a smile.

Those words stung my ears. I'm not a good person. I'm far from it.

"Thank you." I nod then walked out.

I walk out the doors and see Katniss. I looked at her and kept walking. She walked with an aura that felt like she was going to rip my head off.

"What'd you do to Gale that made him so angry." She asked angrily.

I looked at her briefly then grabbed the apple out of my pocket and shinned it.

"I stole and he got pissed. That's all I know." I said simply.

"Thats exactly what he said you didn't do that pissed him off," I stopped in my tracks and looked at her with a look of awe "What did you say to him that might of hurt him."

I scanned through our conversation. No. no. no. N- wait.

"I… said he didn't care about me, but I highly doubt that's why. He doesn't care about me. He only sees me as your friend." I began to walk off.

"Then you must not know a lot about him. He cares about you. A lot." Katniss said sternly.

I looked over at her with anger. She knows how I feel about him. She's the only one… hopefully. God forbid she told Gale.

"You know exactly how I feel about him! What kind of sick joke is this?" I snapped at her with my face burning with anger.

"How exactly do you feel about me?"

I looked back to see who was talking and it was the devil himself. I froze. How long was there?! How much did he hear?! I closed my eyes hoping this was just a dream. I open my eyes and Gale was still here. I glued an indifferent expression on my face, trying to hide my anger.

"Why would you care? You only see me as a nickname…" I say walking past him and our shoulders collided, but I didn't budge.

"If that's really how you see it, you have a lot to learn." Gale said simply.

"You're clueless, Felix. You really don't understand, do you?" Katniss walked up next to Gale and put her hands on her hips.

I looked back at them both with a glare. They didn't understand how observant I was and now they're calling my clueless.

"Obviously I am. What are trying to say? Considering I know you more about you than you know about yourself, you're calling me clueless," I was inches away from Katniss' face. "Spill it, huh? You're the selfish asshole who wont accept anything from others and when you do, It's the insults you accept. You look past all the compliments and yet you have the nerve to call me clueless. You have no right to call me clueless." My face was beat red and basically boiling from anger, but that's when Gale slammed me to the side of a building near by. He held me there so I couldn't get back to Katniss.

Her face showed awe, but her body showed anger. She clenched her fists and shook her head. She then glared at me with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Selfish asshole, huh? Nice to see you think very highly of me. You're such a good friend. How about you go burn in hell." She walked off kicking up dust.

Hell, I didn't need her. She was only dead weight.

"And Gale, Felix has a crush on you." She looked back with a smile.

She just crossed way over the line. She's dead.

Gale looked back at me shocked. His grip loosened. I wasn't sure if he was just shocked, or sickened as well.

"Felix?" His voice was shaky… he was disgusted.

I busted out of his arms and down the streets. I can't take this. I just lost all my friends in a matter for seconds. If my name means luck, it's already a bad omen.


	4. Can't face me in the light

_**If you could join my website and make at minimum 2 characters. That'd be great. It's a Hunger Games RP Forum. It'll be really fun! I promise you. Just create an account and PM two tributes. The link is in my Profile!**_

Chapter four

I walked down the coal layered streets. I kicked up dust with every step. The dust swirled in the air then settled back on ground. I heard a bell... Or some kind ringing. It sounded like a shrieking banshee. I looked up and saw the miners smeared with coal and despair. Then he walked into my sights. Gale. I looked down and off to the side. I had to hide my face.

"Felix," I slowly looked up "we need to talk." Gale said firmly.

"We don't need to. You just want to." I countered, still kinda just looking off to the side.

He pushed me into a cobblestone building and looked deeply into my eyes. He looked agitated. Whatever, he doesn't even see me as a fiend anymore.

"We are going to talk about it and you are going to explain to me everything." He glared.

"Wow, using brute force when you don't get something you want. The same little kid I remember." I rolled my eyes.

But yet somehow I'm still in love with him. He's... Just so perfect. Everything I ever wanted...

He let go of me and looked off somewhere. I stood, staring at him, analyzing his emotions. I was cut short when he looked at me. I couldn't think straight every time he looked at me. His eyes looked likes stones fixed into a shape of a ring. They were beautiful really. He then put his hand on my fore arm. His hands felt like sandpaper against my skin. I felt *** covering the palm of his hand. The sign of a worker.

"I uhh... Care about you a lot." He said softly.

I couldn't process that entirely. He cared... About me? No he doesn't. No he doesn't.

"I mean... I love you." He said looking down shyly.

His words buzzed in my mind as my eyes grew wide. He couldn't love me. He can't love me. I don't want to ruin him.

He looked up at me and looked me dead in the eyes. My eyes were watering by then. He couldn't love me. He wasn't allowed to...

He pulled me in close until our lips touched. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt him pull me into him and I absolutely loved this. This is all I wanted. I then thought myself. He couldn't be with me. He couldn't be with someone who would just ruin him...

I pushed him away and looked into his eyes. Held them closed. He just realized what he just did. And so did I.

_I just made him want me more..._

**_Dont forget to sign up on my website and make at least two characters! I'll love you!_**


End file.
